


Semi-Sweet

by dreadwyrmspawn



Series: FFXIV Write 2020: Tales of Starlight and Moonbeams [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Baking, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Shadowbringers Role Quests (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, everyone's family, sweet kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: R'hiyo was reminded how much she hated her own sire, enough to spontaneously run away like Lue-Reeq did.
Relationships: Lue-Reeq/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: FFXIV Write 2020: Tales of Starlight and Moonbeams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906423
Kudos: 8





	Semi-Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> FFXIV Write Prompt 14: Part
> 
> **I want to apologize for being gone for so long out of the challenge. Not that I need excuses, but I was having a bad bout of PMDD this month. But with the monster out of the way, my brain has calmed back down and I feel ready to write again. I hope to be able to finish out the rest of this challenge. I hope you enjoy this story about my daughter. I just finished 5.2 on her and I realized she'd absolutely fall in love with this stupid mystel.

(Semi-Sweet)

“Don’t eat the ingredients,” R’hiyo admonishes as she bats the apple out of Lue-Reeq’s hand. He frowns, his ears flattening against his head. 

“ _ Hmph _ ,” he pouts, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Don’t be a child, and help instead,” she hands him a knife before her attention turns back to the dry ingredients in front of her.

“Where did you learn how to bake?” He asks as he begins to peel the skin from the fruit.

“My mom taught me the basics as a child, but I’ve mostly learned by trial and error,” she bows her head to hide the soft smile that slips at the memory. 

Sometimes she wonders how her mom is, if she’s even still alive. She has had a lot of families since she ran away. Elainae and Bradmont. Rua and Fox. Edmont…

Her eyes widen as she looks back up at Lue-Reeq.

“What?” He prompts as his hands still, “am I doing it wrong?”

She laughs as she dumps the melted butter into the flour and oat mix. “No, you’re doing fine, keep it up.”

The time R’hiyo had spent on the First, she thought she would never really leave the Exarch’s side. But after a chanced meeting at The Wandering Stairs roped her into chasing hunts with a spoiled mystel. Another high and mighty patriarch, words ringing hollow within the Bee. She was reminded how much she hated her own sire, enough to spontaneously run away like Lue-Reeq did.

She sprinkles ground cinnamon sticks on top of the apple slices before covering it in the oat mixture. 

“I’m going to miss you,” she mutters as she places the dish in the oven.

“Eh?!” 

A blush grows up her neck as she shakes her head, “it’s nothing.”

He rolls his eyes as he nibbles on some left over slices, “how long does this take?”

“About a bell.”

“That’s  _ way _ too long!”

She leans over the table, leaving a sweet kiss on his cheek.

“It’s well worth the wait, promise.” 


End file.
